


Teach Your Heart to Feel

by deliciousshame



Series: asscreedkinkmeme [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, F/F, Genderfuck, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Charles/fem!Haytham. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Your Heart to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written [for this](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=9708803#cmt9708803) kink meme prompt.

"Hey, sweetheart! You should ditch your friend and join us. I’ll show you a good time."

Charles should probably stop being offended on Haytham’s behalf every time a drunkard makes a pass at her, but she can’t. It seems ridiculous to her that those idiots mistake Mistress Kenway for a woman of loose morals. Charles knows it wouldn’t be this bad if the two of them travelled with their male companions, but neither Charles nor Haytham will abase themselves so far as to demand protection. Hickey would never let her forget it. Worse, he might take it for encouragement and try to "escort" her to bed, a fate Charles will do everything she can to evade. If she persists, he will understand that she is not interested. Someday, surely, he will.

Haytham ignores him, as she always does. Better men have tried to seduce her, have offered gifts, recited poetry and declared their love. They have proposed marriage, promised power and money. She could not care less. She has no lover, no hated fiancé waiting for her, no expectant parents. She is the Grandmaster of the Order, nothing more, nothing less. Anyone else would find such isolation oppressing, but Haytham seems to revel in solitude. A natural beauty gifted with remarkable charisma, she could have anyone she wanted, but she spends every night alone. Charles will respect that choice, even if it seems like such a waste.

"We should stop visiting this establishment. The clientele is subpar, present company excepted, of course."

"At least their taste cannot be faulted." Silence. Charles can’t believe she let that personal reflection out. Haytham just expressed her disgust for those who try to have her, and what does Charles do? She flirts with her. She should apologise, tell her she meant nothing by it, but she’s mortified and can’t find the words.

"I already paid for our stay, so we won’t leave tonight, but do try to remember to choose somewhere else next time."

Haytham is not offended. Charles did not destroy everything she worked for. Thank God.

"Well, it is late enough. It might be better for us to go to our quarters."

"You’re right, my lady. Let’s go."

Haytham throws a look around, surveying drunken fools and untrustworthy individuals of all kinds. "Maybe I’ll miss them. There’s life here, unlike upstairs. One can feel lonely, entrapped in those small rooms

That’s unusual. "If you say so, Mistress Kenway."

She turns to stare at her. "You’re never lonely, Charles? Oh, I forgot, you have Thomas to keep you company."

Charles groans. "Please, do not tease me about him. The fool can’t seem to understand the meaning of "no". Can’t you talk to him? He’d have to listen to you."

"You’re a big girl, Charles, you should be able to take care of yourself. If you can’t, thought, Thomas will still be here. It is nice to be taken care of by others sometimes. Surely it is reassuring to know there is someone who would hold you during chilly nights. Winter can be harsh here. Nothing replaces human warmth."

Charles fears she has no idea where this conversation is going, but if they are going to continue talking about Hickey, she might as well go to sleep. It’s a better use of her time. "I believe I am quite tired, my lady. I shall retire to my room."

" Charles! You’d leave me alone, to spend the night in a cold bed?"

Charles can’t quite believe her ears. They didn’t drink. She doesn’t feel unwell. Everything seems normal, and yet, it seems to her that Haytham wants her… to join her in her bed? Just the idea is scandalous, but nothing has made Charles react this strongly before. She knows she’s flushing. She feels overheated, arousal conquering her. How to answer? She can’t say no to such an offer, if it really is one. She’ll take her chance. If it goes somewhere, it will have been worth it.

"If you want me by your side, then this is where I will be." Charles takes a deep breath and reaches for Haytham’s hand.

She doesn’t pull away.

"Let’s go."

_________________

Once they are in Haytham’s room, Charles tries not to let the awkwardness overwhelm her. She still holds Haytham’s hand, warm against hers.

Haytham is staring at her. Her gaze is closed off, unreadable.

This is unbearable. Charles breaks, prays that she didn’t misinterpret Haytham’s intention, and kisses her. Her lips are soft. They stay closed. Charles worries. After a small eternity, they open. Her heart starts beating again. Charles deepens the kiss. She allows her hand to cradle Haytham’s head, the other to circle her waist. Haytham softens against her and embraces her back. Charles has to say something. She has to be sure. "I never thought you wanted… this."

Haytham snorts. "I ignored everyone else. Did you think me without desire? I’m only human, Charles, not some remote goddess. I have needs like everyone else."

Charles doesn’t think Haytham would be impressed if she told her that for Charles, she might as well be.

"Let’s take care of those, then, if I am suitable." They kiss again. Charles thinks she could do this forever. 

It feels very daring to undo the laces holding Haytham’s bodice, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She sighs, helps Charles until she is gloriously naked, sitting on the bed and, well, disrobing Charles with her eyes. Charles blushes. Her body could never compare to Haytham’s. There is not an ounce of fat on her. She is slim, her muscles sculpted by the skills she was forced to learn when she was an Assassin, and yet no one could mistake her for a man. She has firm breasts, of a respectable size, nicely rounded hip, and long legs.

Charles undresses, quite conscious of her small body. She isn’t ugly, but nature has made her frail. She’s short and thin, with slim hips and a disproportionally huge bosom, an appearance that attract the attention of untoward men, who are always destabilised when they realise she’s not the meek flower she looks like. Her parents wanted her to be a real lady, so she didn’t exercise much. Now that she is working with the Order, maybe she will become healthier, but for now she’s rather flabby.

She submits herself to Haytham’s stare. She seems to find her adequate, because she grabs Charles’ arm and pulls her on the bed.

Charles gets to taste Haytham again, and again. She marks the skin on the side of her neck, caresses her sides, teases her thighs open. Haytham is happy to let Charles takes control and discover her body. Charles herself is satisfied to worship her as she should be. She lowers her head to her breast and mouths the nipple. Haytham arches into her and moans. Charles turns his attention to her other breast as her fingers find their way between Haytham’s legs. She’s already wet, which is gratifying. Gently, she strokes her sex. Haytham lets out a cry that Charles will definitively hear in her dreams later.

She resists the impulse to touch herself. This is all about Haytham. Her pleasure doesn’t matter right now. She kisses Haytham’s stomach, slowly sliding lower. She slides a finger inside. Haytham starts begging, asking for more, now, please. Charles’ mouth reaches her sex. Her tongue licks her as she add more fingers. Charles hears her name in between pleas for her to push harder and deeper. She obeys. A few seconds later, Haytham tenses and comes, letting out a wordless cry of pleasure.

Haytham really is stronger than she is. Charles isn’t over the awe she feels at seeing Haytham reach completion because of her touch when she is pushed down the bed and kissed senseless. Haytham apparently is more dominant after pleasure. It takes no time for Haytham’s fingers to push into Charles. They enter easily; Charles has never been this ready before. This won’t take long. Haytham starts murmuring in her ear. "You were magnificent. I want to see you shatter just like I just did. I want to hear you say my name as you do, beg me for more, tell me you’re only mine as I fill you." It’s too much. She does scream Haytham’s name.

Charles tries to get her breath back. She plasters herself against Haytham as she does. Haytham looks at her.

"You did ask me to keep you company."

Haytham’s arms circle her. "Don’t you dare think about leaving."

Charles strokes Haytham’s locks away from her face. "I would never. I’ll be here as long as you want me to."

"Good."

Charles pulls the covers over them, kisses Haytham for the last time (tonight) and closes her eyes.


End file.
